The Emotionless
The Emotionless are a strange type of Eldritch thing. Appearance The Emotionless are usually hard to detect for mortals, taking on the appearance of whatever race they've chosen to integrate with and wear what is needed to blend in and not appear out of place. To higher and more powerful beings, they appear as a cluster of black, shadowy, and clawed hands somehow contorting their selves to a similar shape of the impersonated race. History The Emotionless were formed from the corrupted spirits of desperate lovers prior to dying in an area near the devastation of an Eldritch Being. Due to starving of love, affection, and admiration the souls formed into eldritch beings as a result of the presence of such energy, their love starved personalities becoming much more literal. Being left to wonder, they came to planets populated by sentient species, taking forms similar to them wherever they came and not being truly aware of their eldritch nature. As more beings have become aware of their existence, several orders have been formed to manage and eliminate the Emotionless. Nature Arrival After taking a form of the beings in the local area, Emotionless lose memory of their eldritch nature and take on an identity as a new person in the area. These beings after briefly establishing themselves in the societal hierarchy take several days of a routine pattern common with the locals, trying to appear as normal as possible. Senpai After a period of time between a week and a month, Emotionless identify their Senpai, a either well-known or popular individual or someone who has done them a minor favor like hold a door open or tell them not to litter. Usually the beings will stalk their Senpai and attempt to get them to notice their presence beyond the initial encounter. The Senpai is nearly never actually confronted with the Emotionless's true "feelings", them becoming flustered when in 10 feet of them and having a chance to go berserk out of fear. Protection Due to their desperate nature, Emotionless seek to eliminate all possible obstacles through any means necessary. Things commonly considered obstacles are others close to Senpai, other "lovers" of Senpai, every day bothers to Senpai, or people who have caused Senpai minor misery like delivering a pizza 1 second late. How the Emotionless deals with these "threats" are usually with varying levels of force, example methods include murder, supposed suicides, accused crimes, kidnapping, backstabbing, summoning of demonic entities, massacres, and so much more. Aftermath When the Emotionless has successfully "courted" Senpai either by actually winning their love, breaking them to the point of suicide, vegetablication, or any number of other terrible fates worse than death, they shall feed upon the reliance and love given to them by Senpai. Once Senpai has expired in some way, the Emotionless shall normally leave the local area and find another Senpai until some starved to death or eliminated for good. Names Due to the Emotionless's names not being truly known by most mortals, they are often mistaken for real versions of the anime staple known as "Yanderes" and so are commonly referred to by such title, even higher beings do this. Trivia *The Emotionless are basically Metaverse Yanderes if someone actually allows them to stick around and not delete the page. **This was a terrible yet amazing idea. ***We already have annoying users and furries as Metaverse villains, so why not? *Also Z gave me permission. * P L E A S E * T O * G O D * N O T I C E * M E * S E N P A I * M Y * L O V E Category:Eldritch Things Category:PLEASE NOTICE ME SENPAI-SAN-CHAN